


Clothes

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: For a Prompt- “You are not going out in that.”





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on June 25 of 2011

‘You are not going out in that,’ Changmin says bluntly, closing the book on his lap.

Yoochun turns towards his brother, fiddling with the pockets of his small denim overalls, ‘Why not?’ He scuffs his sneakers nervously. ‘It’s comfortable.’

‘They’re also too small,’ Changmin stands, leaving his book on the couch as he moves to box Yoochun against a wall, ‘You’ve had them since you were a kid.’ Changmin pulls at the strap.

‘S-So?’ Yoochun keeps his eyes on the floor, anywhere other than Changmin’s intimidating chest as his brother presses in closer.

‘So you’ve grown taller since then,’ Changmin scolds, smirking as Yoochun shudders when he runs a hand up a smooth thigh to tug at the hemline of the shorts. ‘They’re far too short now.’

Yoochun bites his lip as Changmin’s fingers brush under the worn blue fabric, ‘I’m just going over to Yunho’s- it doesn’t matter.’

‘Of course it matters,’ Changmin growls, breath hot against Yoochun’s cheek, ‘And I forbid you to go out in those overalls. You’re not a kid anymore.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Yoochun finally looks up, pouting.

Changmin yanks Yoochun up by the hair, pressing their mouths together hard and stealing Yoochun’s breath. He pulls away, leaving a quick bite to his brother’s plump lower lip before he withdraws, ‘It means there are a lot of bad men out there who’ll see you parading around in those tiny shorts and want to do terrible things to you. Men like me.’

Changmin hoists Yoochun up against the wall, hand disappearing up the wide hem of the shorts to squeeze the flesh of Yoochun’s ass. Yoochun moans, shaking as Changmin grinds against him and legs instinctively wrapping around his brother’s waist. 

‘Changmin!’ Yoochun squeaks when Changmin manoeuvres a finger inside him. ‘I’ll change, just s-stop,’ He breaks off in a groan as the digit pushes deeper. 

Changmin nips at Yoochun’s collar, pressing hard against his jeans and letting Yoochun feel his erection. His brother flushes and they lock mouths again, Changmin’s tongue delving into Yoochun’s mouth. Changmin’s hand slips in the side of the denim overalls, sliding under Yoochun’s t-shirt to touch smooth, warm skin. He strokes up Yoochun’s side, thumb flicking over a nipple before unhooking the strap, moving to the remaining strap which quickly unbuckles and falls to Yoochun’s waist. Yoochun kisses back as his t-shirt is pushed up his chest and Changmin’s mouth finally leaves his to mark and bite the skin, tugging over nipples with the flat of his teeth. Yoochun gathers handfuls of Changmin’s hair, pulling tight as Changmin roughly gropes at his ass underneath the denim shorts and his brother’s tongue leaves a wet trail down to his belly button.

Yoochun almost collapses when Changmin pulls away, but his brother is quick to toss his small body over his shoulder, marching them into Changmin’s bedroom. When Changmin lowers him to the floor his knees buckle and he lands hard on his bottom. Changmin chuckles at his wince and Yoochun crawls backwards until he’s backed against the foot of the bed. Leather hisses as its yanked from the loops, Changmin making quick work of lowering his fly, feet on either side of Yoochun, trapping him in.

‘Hyung,’ Yoochun’s eyes go wide as Changmin strokes his erection right in front of his face, ‘Hyung, I’ll be late. I have an assignment due.’

‘So you have a choice,’ Changmin smirks, ‘Suck me off or let me fuck you. Either way you’re not leaving till I get what I want.’

Yoochun glances behind him at the bed, ‘L-lube?’

Changmin smiles and shakes his head so Yoochun shuffles forward and takes his cock into his hand. He holds Changmin delicately between his fingers before lowering his mouth to take in the tip, tongue running under the shaft over and over again. Changmin holds Yoochun’s head in place as he begins to thrust in deeper, pressing against the roof of his little brother’s mouth. Yoochun tears up, but he always does and it has Changmin leaking, heat curling through his stomach and rushing through his groin. He fucks Yoochun’s throat harder, pushing against all his limitations and feeling the scrape of teeth and too little tongue.

‘It’s not enough,’ Changmin growls, yanking Yoochun up by a delicate wrist and bending him over the bed. Yoochun surprised yelp is muffled as he’s pushed face down into the covers, Changmin rutting against the worn, softened denim that stretches over his ass. Changmin is rough and frantic, frotting against the teenager’s body and enjoying the dry friction on his cock. He bites into Yoochun’s neck and feels his brother shaking hard against the sheets, rocking his hips rhythmically in pursuit of pleasure. It only takes a well-timed thrust and the pressure of Yoochun pushing back on his cock to send him spiralling into orgasm and he jolts forward, pinning Yoochun flat to the bed. 

Ragged breaths are pulled through stifled airways and Changmin eases off, admiring the fresh stain covering the ass of Yoochun’s short overalls. Changmin tucks himself back in, running a finger through the mess and smearing a line down the back of Yoochun’s thigh. He offers a hand and pulls his brother to his feet, Yoochun trying desperately to look over his shoulder at the cum decorating his favourite old overalls.

‘You ruined them,’ Yoochun says in a small voice, pouting even as Changmin hooks fingers in the pockets and pulls him closer.  
‘You did a pretty good job of that yourself,’ Changmin smirks, pulling down the front of the overalls and admiring the white mess inside. ‘Now go change.’


End file.
